sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
XP
XP is used to increase the strength and efficiency of your character's skills and is given as a reward for various role-playing opportunities on the site, including finishing and participating in threads. A comprehensive list of what one can do to gain XP is below. XP can also be given out by staff at the conclusion of a plot or an important thread, which will be indicated to you at the end of said thread by a staff member. Claiming XP In order to claim XP, create a short list at the bottom of the last ic post of your character in the thread of all the things you are claiming XP for (hunting, training, completing the thread, bonus XP for thread length, etc.) AND the total amount of XP. Please do not delete the notes an admin leaves at the end of your post when your XP has been updated! If these notes are deleted, you could lose your XP. As well, you may NOT post just your XP claim, the claim has to go at the bottom of an in character post in the thread that wraps up your involvement in it. When you have created this list, please post the link to your thread here , to notify the admin to give you your XP. Playable Beasts and XP Beasts that have been purchased from the shop as playable characters do count for claiming xp in ways such as "meeting a new wolf" or "sharing a tale/song with another wolf". However, playable beasts do not count for claiming XP for fighting or learning/practicing skills as beasts do not have stats and skills in the same manner wolves do. If you have any questions about this, please PM an admin. Ways to Gain XP 'General Thread Related' #50 XP for completion of a thread. There must be a definite conclusion to your character's involvement in the thread with 4 or more posts in the thread to count for full completion OR the thread must have come to a definite end with all participants ending the thread, for example. For each additional page beyond the first page to your thread, you will gain another 10 XP. To count for your character's XP total for an extra page, you must have at least one ic post on each additional page that is not the xp claim.'' (For example: Star has made an ic post on the second page of the thread, and then in her next reply on the second page, claims xp for finishing the thread. She gets to claim an additional 10 xp for that next page that was completed. However, if her xp claim was her only post on that second page, then she does not get the additional 10 xp. This means that a two page thread is 60 xp, a three page thread 70 xp, and so on.)'' #25 XP for hopping briefly in on a thread (3 posts or less from you, with the thread continuing on before or after your entrance/exit. You may not claim "page" xp for this claim, as this claim is separate from the previous one.). #25 XP for meeting a new wolf (this includes interacting with them in some way, communicating, fighting, performing an action together, not just sitting in the background unnoticed. Puppies can claim this for "meeting" their littermates provided that the actual account belonging to the littermate has 1) posted in the thread and 2) been interacted with somehow physically noticing their presence. Adults can also claim this for "meeting" their puppies as long as the above two are done as well.). #25 XP for threading in a new area (somewhere you haven't threaded before, please be honest!). #50 XP per character that participates in discovering a completely new area and getting it accepted as a new territory.'' (This will usually be all in one thread)'' 'Skill Use and Interactions' #25 XP for sharing a tale or a song with another wolf / wolves (this should be your character being the storyteller/singer, and making at minimum 3 posts of their own telling the story/song in that thread) #25 XP for bonding with an animal companion for the first time (you must take the animal companion item and icly find yourself an animal companion in a thread to claim this - this can be a solo thread) #25 XP for crafting something permanent or edible (using either skills or one's bare paws, there must be at minimum 3 posts of one's own that is describing this process entirely) #50 XP for finding a mate (a "dedicated mate" not just someone that you happen to "hook up" with - you MUST put their name in the mate section of your profile to get this xp) #50 XP for birthing a litter (this is intended for the mother bearing the pups, claimable when pups are born) #25 XP for contributing to your mate's litter (This is intended for a mated father of a litter to claim, claimable when pups are born. If you are not mated to said wolf, then you may not claim this.) #50 XP gained by using any skill that you possess in a thread. (regardless of how many skills one uses in a thread, this xp is only claimed ONE TIME per thread that you use any skills in, this includes skill use during training sessions or practice sessions with others, this xp can be claimed along with the other xp) #50 XP for aiding another character using a specific skill (using the healing skill on someone, using strength to move an obstacle that has pinned a wolf down, for example. This may not be claimed WITH "aiding another character without a skill", it is one or the other.). #25 XP for aiding another character without using a skill (Saving them from drowning by pulling them out of water with an appendage, bringing food so they don't starve, etc. This may not be claimed WITH "aiding another character with a skill", it is one or the other.)'' 'Skill Training or Other Training' ''(Only one of these may be claimed by any single wolf in a training thread) #25 XP gained by a character whom trains another character in a non-skill activity such as fighting, swimming or flying. The character that is being trained may also claim this xp. There must be 2-3 posts, per character, at a minimum for training. (Knowledge is only being gained by one wolf) #50 XP gained by a character that helps another character train in a skill that the two do not share. The character that is being trained may also claim this xp. There must be three posts at minimum that include specifically training or being trained by, per charater (One character offers to try and help another train in a skill by giving tips that they feel may help or allowing them to spar with them to practice a skill, knowledge is only being gained by one wolf.) #75 XP gained by training in a shared, same-level skill with a friend through sparring, exchanging tips, etc. There must be three posts at minimum for each character that include specifically training back and forth. (The characters should both walk away learning something.) #100 XP gained by training another character of a lower skill level than yourself OR being trained by someone of a higher skill level than yourself in a skill area that both characters share. There must be three posts, per character, at minimum that include specifically training or being trained by. (This means that either your character is sharing knowledge in a one-way manner, giving knowledge to another that they did not already have OR you are the character receiving knowledge that they did not already have.) 'Fighting and Hunting' #25 XP gained by a "small squabble" with another that produces an injury to another wolf with or without any sort of health stat change (you may simply roleplay taking damage, or you may use a brief combat system if you wish). This is also suitable if you have made a post or two to try and fight a wolf but they back down and escape without fighting back. Minimum amount of posts for the fight should be 2 per character claiming. #50 XP gained by a fighting with another wolf character where neither character claims a health stat change after the battle. Minimum amount of posts for the fight should be at least 3-4 per character claiming. (This is a fight where you do not have revised health stats at the end, a general fight between two characters for whatever reason. ''Please note the combat system rules if you are utilizing the combat system. This does not "stack" if your character fights more than one wolf.) '' #75 XP gained by fighting with another wolf character(s) in a serious fight, with intent to harm your opponents, where each character claims a health stat change after the battle. Rank, mate and territory fights are automatically claimed in this manner and must use the combat system. Minimum amount of posts for this fight should be at least 4-5 per character claiming. (Revised health stats should be reported to the admin IMMEDIATELY with your XP claim for that thread. Please note the combat system rules if you are utilizing the combat system. This does not "stack" if your character fights more than one wolf.) #75 XP gained by actively hunting and killing a (non-character) animal in a hunting thread. Minimum amount of posts for the hunt should be 4 - 5 per wolf involved in hunt. #25 XP gained by slaying a (non-character) animal, not in a hunting thread. This can be done in a single post. (Whether in defense of another that's being attacked, or in a situation where an animal attacks you and you must defend yourself, or even by needing to kill an animal to gain food without a true 'hunting' thread. Excessive abuse of this method simply to gain more xp will result in a warning.) 'Pack and Group' #100 XP for creating a pack. (the leader(s) of the pack claim this) #25 XP for joining a pack.'' (others whom join the pack claim this)'' #25 XP for gaining a rank in a pack (other than just the standard 'member'). #25 XP for performing your given rank / duty while in a pack #25 XP for creating an alliance with another pack (given to wolves participating in the thread where the alliance is made, this may be a trading alliance also, as well as peaceful alliances. This must be role-played out, not simply agreed upon.) #25 XP for a wolf that aids a pack that they are not a member of''. (this does not require skill use, simply help in some way, such as helping defend them from enemies, this can stack with pack event XP if it is a pack event.)'' #50 XP for creating a new group / religion for others to follow (must have at least 1 practicing member) #25 XP for successfully recruiting a wolf to a group / religion / pack that you are a part of (this must happen in an ic thread and the group/religion/pack MUST exist first) #25 - 50 XP per pack or group event can be given out by the pack leader.'' (Please use fair judgement to decide amount'' depending on the complexity and length of event.) Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Stat Upgrades Category:Mechanics